Pokemon Champion
by crystalessences
Summary: What if all the pokemon plots from the D.S games happened to one person? What would this person be like? What if that person met Ash and friends? -I suck at summaries. Please read!-
1. Prologue

What if all the pokemon plots from the D.S games happened to one person? What would this person be like? What if that person met Ash and friends?

This is a mix of the game based character with the show plot.

My name is Rose. I'm 14 years old but I've seen more than most teens my age.

I was born in the Sinnoh region, Twinleaf town to be exact. My mom is from Twinleaf town but my dad was a gym leader from the Johto region. When I was 8 ½ my family moved to the Hoenn region because the league had asked my dad to come out of his retirement to lead the Petalburg gym.

When I was 9 I accidentally became a trainer, against my father's wishes. He didn't like the idea of me being independent or leaving at all. Right before I turned 10 I defeated Steven, the champion of the Hoenn region.

When I was 10 we moved back to Sinnoh. I was reunited with my childhood friend Tallon. Tallon had always wanted to be a trainer and he has always been a very daring person. I didn't tell him about my time in the Hoenn region, I knew he would be mad. By accident we became trainers and worked to help Professor Rowen with his research. 8 months after I became a trainer, I beat Cynthia the league champion. After that Tallon and I openly battled each other as rivals. We are still rivals today.

When I was 11 I begged my parents to let me have a change of pace. I went to the Fiore region to become a ranger. Within the year I was a level 10 ranger with a lot of respect but too many people knew me so I transferred to Almia to start over. Again within the year I was on top of the world.

When I was 14 my father moved back to Johto because of some family issues so I went with him. I became a trainer in order to help professor Elm with his research. In 7 months I had beaten Lance the champion on the league.

Honestly I didn't become strong because I worked hard and aimed high. I became strong because I did the right thing and when I was pushed into a corner I came out fighting. In the Hoenn region I accidently stumbled into the plans of Team Aqua. Even at 9 I knew I had to do the right thing so I did everything in my power to stop them, and I succeeded. I saved Kyogre from them. In order to do that I had to capture him which was difficult but Kyogre eventually started to trust me. I made I vow with myself that I wouldn't use him in battle because that's not why I had captured him.

When I was in Sinnoh I ran into Team Galactic who also had some evil plans that involved pokemon. This time not just myself but Tallon who became involved. In the end we stopped Team Galactic from misusing the powers of Dialga and Palkia. I captured Dialga and Tallon captured Palkia and the two of us agreed we wouldn't use them in pokemon battles.

In Fiore I did my job as a ranger and stopped Team Go-go and in Almia I stopped Team Dim Sun.

When I moved to Johto I was able to stop a new uprising of Team Rocket with the help of my rival Brad and Champion Lance.

I was never asking for trouble or trying to be a hero but every time I just got pulled into it by accident. It makes me wonder what would have happened if none of that had been stopped and I had just gone around as a normal trainer.

It's been two months since I got back from the Johto region. And it's been a month since my little sister Hailey turned eleven. Most trainers get their pokemon when they turn ten but my dad told Hailey she would have to wait a year until he got back from Johto. Today's the day that she gets to go and get her pokemon but she's not going alone. She will be going with Samantha, Tallon's younger sister. Tallon and Samantha are a little more than three years apart like Hailey and I but they're a year ahead of us. Samantha didn't really want to be a trainer but when she heard Hailey would become one she decided she would too. Samantha decided she'd wait for Hailey so that they could be rivals like Tallon and I.

Today's the day when this year's groups of trainers are going to get their pokemon. I'm happy for them, this year's starter pokemon are all very lively and I think will make great companions. I know this because Tallon, Lucas (Professor Rowen's grandson) and I have been working to raise them.

**Thx for reading. If I get any details/facts wrong please tell me so I can fix them!**


	2. Chapter 1, Day 1

**Chapter 1**

_Beep! Beep! BEEP! Crash!_

"Ugg…" I open my eyes to see my alarm clock on the floor. God, I'm not a morning person. And you'd think I'd be used to doing this after two months. When I say this I mean going to the pokemon lab every day.

I pick up alarm clock and shut off the annoying alarm. Time to get going. I pull out my shorts and tank top. It's the beginning of summer but it's already very warm. I throw my pjs in a heap in the corner of my room and pull on my ripped denim shorts and white tank top. I lazily brush out my brown hair and head downstairs. My mom already has french toast on the table and I pop a piece into my mouth.

" Mornin' " I tell my mom.

She nods at me and goes back to cooking.

I open the front door to the porch; a breeze ruffles my hair as I step out. There are very few clouds in the sky; it's a great day for the girls to start a journey. I pull on my running shoes and walk out off the porch, onto the gravel walkway. I swallow the last bit of toast and walk out to the road. I put one foot forward and then I'm running. I run around the neighbor hood, passing Tallon's house and then the small grocery store on the corner. At the store I turn around and run back to my house. I've been doing this since I became a ranger. I've got to keep conditioned for when I go back.

Once I'm on the porch I pull off my shoes and head inside. I find Hailey, still in her pjs eating her breakfast and Espeon lazing on the kitchen counter. Espeon is probably my best friend. I've had her since I was ten and she's my most loyal pokemon. I caught her as an evee and not long after she evolved into an espeon. She's always around and I let her stay out her pokeball most of the time. I pop another piece of french toast and walk over to the kitchen. I pet Espeon on the head as I walk by. I open up a jar of pokeblocks (all handmade by me) and give two too Espeon. I sit down at the table and take a sip of juice.

"You ready?" I ask

"Mhmm." I can tell Hailey's still half asleep.

"Did you pack?"

"Yesterday… I packed yesterday…" she mumbles

I laugh "Good."

I finish up my breakfast and head up to the bathroom. I lazily brush my teeth and wash my face. I pull out my makeup and apply a light layer of eyeliner and mascara and then some pink lip-gloss. Satisfied I return to my room and pull my hair into a ponytail. I slip a black vest over my tank top and pull on my white and black baseball style hat. Espeon walks in and rubs up against my leg and I pet her head. I go sit down on my bed and lace up my sneakers. Espeon comes up and hops from the bed onto my shoulder.

"Haha, you cutie." I say, scratching under her chin.

From downstairs I hear a "HEY, everyone!"

I grab my bag and head on down to see Tallon and Samantha standing in the living room.

"Hey," I say as I come down the stairs, Hailey close on my heels "Let's get going."

" 'Kay." Tallon replies "Hi Espeon." He says noting her on my shoulder.

"Oh, ya." I pull out her pokeball "Time to go Espeon, return" I feel Espeon's wait lift off my shoulders.

"See you all later!" Yells Tallon as we head out the door.

Tallon and I both pull pokeballs put of our bags. "Let's go!"

A staraptor and a togekiss appear. I mount my togekiss and Tallon mounts his staraptor. "Race?" he asks

"Nah, we raced yesterday."

Tallon and I take a detour and fly over lake Verity and then towards the lab. When we arrive at the lab we found that Piplup and Chimchar were missing. But around 10 minutes later Dawn (one of our neighbors from Twinleaf and a new trainer) arrived with Piplup and Lucas's staraptor found Chimchar. I watched as Dawn chose Piplup as her pokemon and Tallon told her she had made a smart choice. Tallon's first pokemon had been a piplup as well.

Not long after Hailey and Samantha arrived. Professor Rowen gave them their supplies. Samantha, being older, got to choose first. She chose Chimchar. I was happy for her, Chimchar is a good choice but I might only think that because that's was my starter pokemon. Hailey is left with Turtwig but she told me that's who she wanted anyway. Lucas is happy for her because that's his first pokemon.

Hailey and Samantha left quickly, excited to start their journeys. After they left I worked on cleaning up the lab. It was still messy from when Chimchar and Piplup got out. I was just about done when Dawn called the lab. She told me and the professor about how she had found a Pikachu earlier and had brought it to the pokemon center. I told her I'd ask around town to see if anyone knew anything about its trainer. When she mentioned Team Rocket I tensed up, why would Team Rocket be in Sinnoh?

Not long after I talked to Dawn another trainer arrived. Professor Rowen walked in with him. Handing him a pokeball, I overheard him saying that Professor Oak had sent it over.

"Rose can you come here?" asked Rowen

I got up, "What is it?"

"This is Ash he's from the Kanto region; he says he lost his Pikachu earlier today. Can you call the center to see if Dawns still there?"

"Of course!" I said

Nurse Joy answered the call. She told us Dawn had left not much earlier.

"I'm going to find Dawn, she couldn't have gotten too far." Ash said before he ran out, his Aipom running behind him.

"I'm going after them, if Team Rockets still in the area there could be trouble." I said before I too ran out.

"Ash wait up!" I quickly caught up to Ash, I guess those morning runs are really paying off.

"I don't have time to wait." He said

"I'm coming with you."

"Why?"

"I need to find out why Team Rockets in Sinnoh. Plus its boring to be stuck in the lab everyday." "Ummm. Okay." He said "Just try to keep up."

We were running down route 202 when a hauler truck pulled up next to us. It honked and then stopped.

A guy hoped out yelling "Ash".

Ash ran up to greet the guy, "Hey Broc."

"I guess great minds think alike."

"Great to see you but what are you doing here?"

A female voice came out of the truck "Either you two know each other or you're too friendly Broc."

"This is my old buddy Ash. We've been traveling together for a long time."

I seemed to have gone unnoticed

"Hey, my names Claudina and if you haven't noticed I'm the proud driver of this here big rig." I walked up to Ash and got a look at the girl in the truck and at Broc. It's been a long time since I've seen Broc.

"Nice to meet you" said Ash

"Ya, Claudina and I are on the road together. The road to true love and happiness together." Broc said putting his arm around Ash's shoulder.

I laughed. Still no one seemed to notice me.

"Ya, but in a truck?"

"Ash it's a long complicated journey when you want to become the very best. I was hitch-hiking from Pewter city when we hooked up. It was fate." Broc paused for a second then grabbed Ash by his shoulders "It's been great seeing you pal and best of luck in everything you do…"

I heard a cell phone ring, Claudina answered hers. "Hey honey, I've been waiting to hear your sweet voice callin'. Ya sure I'll be there as soon as these 18 wheels can carry me there." She hung up. "Sorry for the interruption Broc but that was my boyfriend on the phone and I've got to high tail it over there. But I know you'll be fine, after all you've got your bud. See you later Broc, thanks for the great lunch and dinner."

Broc just stood there as she drove away. Then he had a small freak out.

"Alright Ash, a mans gotta do what a mans gotta do. And these two men are gonna a do it with or without a good woman at their side."

"That's what I like to hear." said Ash

"Wait, where's Pikachu?"

"Who knows…"

I coughed.

"Oh! This is Rose. She's helping me to find Pikachu."

"Wait Rose?! It's been to long!" Broc ran up and hugged me.

"Gah! Squeezing to tight…"

"Wait you to know each other?" ask Ash

Broc let me go, "Yah, I met him when he would come to my Dad's gym. He used to visit a lot."

"Your dad's a gym leader?"

"Well used to be, he's retired now."

"That's right, her dad used to have a gym in Goldenrod, Johto." Broc said "And then later in Petalburg, Hoenn."

"Oh…"

"We should get going. We need to find Dawn." I said

As we walked Broc talked about how Team Rocket just won't quit. Ash's Aipom was swinging through the trees when he ran right into a starly. The starly and Aipom started fighting.

"Aipom this is no time to be picking a fight." Yelled Ash

"What is that pokemon?" asked Broc.

"A starly." I answered "It's a normal and flying type pokemon, they often fly in groups."

"Wow. That's almost exactly what the pokedex says." said Broc.

"I helped to get all the info for the pokedex so I know most pokemons types and other info off the top of my head."

"Well if it's a flying type, maybe I'll catch it so we can look for Pikachu from the air."Ash said, pulling out a pokeball.

After a short fight Ash caught the starly. "Cool, we did it Aipom."

"Good job." I said.

"Alright, Starly come on out!" Ash tossed his pokeball up into the air and Starly appeared.

Starly flew up and started looking with the three of us running to keep up below.


	3. Chapter 2, First Encounter

**Chapter 2**

After a while starly stopped and got our attention.

"Starly must have spotted something."

Off in the distance above the trees we were able to see eclectic beams.

"That's some electric attack." said Broc.

"Pikachu." Was all Ash said.

We ran towards the electricity.

When we arrived I saw a boy with an elekid. He threw a pokeball at a starly (there were quite a few in the area). The pokeball didn't capture, the one he had thrown it at was Ash's starly.

"Starly, over here." yelled Ash. Starly landed on his shoulder.

"I want you and your starly out of my way." Said the boy

"I didn't know anyone was out here but us. Honest." said Ash. "Anyways I have a question to ask you. You haven't seen a girl with a Pikachu around here have you?"

"No. Do you really think that starly's good enough?"

"Huh?"

"I watched you catch it. Don't you think you'd be better off catching the best one you can?"

"And you can tell which ones the strongest."

"Of course. Look." He threw up three pokeballs. Three starlys appeared.

"You know you can scan each pokemon with your pokedex to see which moves it can use. That's just what I do. I feel if you do that in the beginning it saves you a whole bunch of grief in the long run." He scanned his three. "And ariel ace is the big winner." He returned them to his pokeballs, putting one away. "You two take a hike." He said, releasing the two starlys.

I didn't like this guy. He treated pokemon like tools.

"That's sure a weird way to treat pokemon." said Ash.

"Hey the only moves those two knew were tackle and sand-attack so they wouldn't be much use anyway."

"You know what I think? Any pokemon can be strong if you train them."

The boy just smirked.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You'll find out. So wanna battle?" asked the boy

"Sure. Let's do it."

"We'll use three pokemon."

Ash sorta in a guyish sorta way gasped.

"Three on three is the best way to see what type of pokemon a trainer's good at working with. And what kinda balance they've got."

"I know, but I've only got two."

"You've got to be kidding. Talk about pathetic. Elekid let's get going."

The boy turned and walked away.

I clenched then unclenched my fist. "Grrrr. I'd like to battle that guy. I'd show him what a real trainer is."

"Man I wish Pikachu was here." Said Ash

A beam of light shot up not far from where we were.

"Ash, did you hear that too?" asked Broc

"Ya, that's a volt tackle." Ash started running towards the beam. Broc and I ran after him.

We ran into a clearing to see Dawn being attacked by this huge robot looking thing. In one of the robots claws I saw a Pikachu.

"Aipom use swift!" I watched as Ash's Aipom attacked the machine. "Starly use gust!" again the machine was attacked but this time more damage was caused by the wind.

Then in horror I watched as the machine's arm wiped out and knocked Ash aside.

"Ash!" Broc ran up to Ash who was lying face down in the grass.

He slowly stood up.

"Don't do anything reckless Ash!" I yelled

"They've got Pikachu!"

He ran up and jumped onto one of the machines arms climbing up it. Team Rocket (I'm assuming because that's what they keep blabbing about) tries to knock him off with the other arms. The arms missed Ash and one actually hit the body of the machine.

Ash reached Pikachu and was trying to pry the claws off without success.

"Ash hurry! I think it's about to blow!" yelled Broc.

The machine started to smoke and Broc yelled to get down.

I quickly knelt on the grass and covered my head like Broc and Dawn.

After the smoke cleared I realized that Team Rocket was gone and that I couldn't see Ash or his Pikachu.

"Ash!" yelled Broc.

There was a bit of movement in the rubble and then Ash and Pikachu emerged.

"Thank goodness your alright." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Pikachu, you did it!" Said Dawn

Ash and Pikachu walked up to Dawn

"You saved my Pikachu, thanks so much. My names Ash Ketchem from Pallet town and it's really great to meet you."

"Hi I'm Broc." He said walking up beside Ash.

"You already know me." I smiled, putting my arm around her shoulder.

She laughed "Hi Rose and hello it's nice to meet you two. My name is Dawn and this is my partner Piplup." She gestured to Piplup standing in front of her.

"So that's a Piplup huh." said Ash. He pulled out his pokedex: Piplup the penguin pokemon. It's very proud and its thick down protects it from the cold."I hope you're Piplup's okay after all that."

"Thanks but Piplup's fine." said Dawn.

"Well you're a tough pokemon."

Piplup looked very proud until it spun and then fell over.

"Piplup!" Dawn gasped "No!"

Broc kneeled down next to Piplup. "Obviously something's wrong. I'll see what I can do to help." He took off his bag and pulled out a potion. "It's always important for a trainer to know the condition of their pokemon."

Dawn knelt down next to Broc. "I'm sorry Piplup."

Broc sprayed Piplup with the potion.

"Now let's have a look at Pikachu."

"Hey thanks Broc you're the best." replied Ash.

_Later_

We all crowed into a phone booth to talk to the Professor.  
"Well that's good that it all worked out okay. Oh, and Ash I just received a package from your mother."

"My mother?" Ash said questioningly.

_On our way to the Lab_

"Wow Broc, that's so cool you're a breeder." said Dawn. "This is the first time I've met a real pokemon breeder ever."

"Really? Well as soon as we get back to the lab I'll make some special pokemon food that's perfect for water types."

"You're going to have to give me that recipe Broc." I said.

"You're a lucky pokemon Piplup." laughed Dawn.

There was a honking noise and we looked up to see Officer Jennie riding towards us on her motorcycle.

"I heard the news. How's Pikachu?" she asked.

"Hi. He's fine, and thanks again for your help." answered Ash.

Then Broc went all girl crazy on the officer and Dawn looked very confused. "Ash, what's wrong with Broc?"

"Nothing. Not for him any ways."

I laughed, it was actually kinda funny to watch but I felt bad for the officer.

_Later at the lab_

"Wow. Check out the new clothes." Ash pulled out clothes from the package his mother sent.

"She even put a new backpack in there too." said Broc.

After Ash changed he went to call his mom who then asked if he'd told professor Oak that Pikachu was safe. We called Oak and Ash introduced Dawn to Oak.

"It's nice to meet a brand new trainer."

"Thank you."

"Excuse me Ash but could I talk to Oak for a little while?" Rowen had come up behind us.

"Of course."

We walked towards the front of the lab.

"They must go way back." said Broc.

"Guess so." agreed Ash.

"What are you two doing here anyway?" asked Dawn

"Who? Us or them?"

Dawn, Ash and Broc looked around to see who was talking.

Tallon jumped down out of the rafters. That's where he hangs out when there's nothing for us to do.

"Who are you?" asked Ash

"My names Tallon." He greeted "How's Piplup doin' Dawn?"

"Good! He's really tough."

"Didn't I tell ya' he was the best choice."

I elbowed Tallon in the stomach. "Wrong. Chimchar's the best choice."

"No arguing!" yelled Lucas who was working at a nearby computer.

"Anyways Dawn continue with your questioning. And ignore Tallon's interruptions. " I said.

"Broc, Ash what are you two doing here anyways?"

"Well I came here so I compete in the Sinnoh league and win." answered Ash.

"Well it looks like the closest gym is in Oreburgh city. Jubilife city is right on the way." said Broc.

"That's awesome. Can I go too?" asked Dawn

"Huh?" The boys looked confused.

"I want to be the number one contest coordinator and the first contest I want to compete in is in Jubilife city."

"That's great, you can come along." said Ash "When it comes to traveling the more the merrier I say. Broc what do you think?"

"Of course. It'd be a lot of fun." says Broc.

Piplup, Pikachu and Aipom coming running over, "It looks like everybody agrees."

"And I'll get to spend some more time with Pikachu." says Dawn.

_Later_

" 'Kay we're ready to go." Says Ash

"Wait, aren't you going to put Pikachu in a pokeball?" asks Dawn

"No. He hates traveling that way. Especially when my shoulders much more interesting."

"Wow. That's amazing." says Dawn

"You'll learn that there are as many different pokemon personalities as there are pokemon." Says the Professor

"We've gotta get going now. Thanks for everything you've done for us Professor." says Ash

"Of course."

Ash and the others walk out the doors. Tallon and I, bored out of our minds, follow them.

"Ahh." Says Ash

We see the boy from earlier leaning up against the tree in front of the lab.

"And who are you?" Asks Rowen

"The names Paul." He says walking up to stand in front of Ash. "And from the looks of things you must be professor Rowen. I'm waiting for him." He says looking straight at Ash.

I clench my fists. This guy likes to be rude and aggravate people doesn't he.

"For me?"

" You've got three pokemon now. Want to battle?"

"Sure. I'm ready. I'm going to be a pokemon master and the way to do that is to beat challengers like you."

"Then off to my back garden." Says the professor

The back garden isn't much of a garden but a battling field. Tallon often challenges me here.

Paul and Ash take their spots on opposite side and Broc says he will be the referee for the battle.

"This is great. I've never seen a real pokemon battle before." Says Dawn

"Well hold onto your hat." says Ash.

"Really Dawn. You've never seen Tallon and I battle? He used to challenge me at least once a week back in Twinleaf town." I say

"Never saw you guys."

Paul smirks.

"What's so funny Paul?" asks Ash

"Just that you talk like such a little kid."

"Oh yah?"

"Yah. Okay, like I said before this is going to be a three on three battle with no substitutions. First one to two points wins. Got it?"

"I got it. Starly I chose you!"

"Fine then, Starly I chose you! Okay Ash, I'll let you go first."

"Okay, Starly use quick attack!"

Starly's attack hit but didn't do much damage. Paul didn't look fazed. He must be testing Ash's starly's attack power.

"Use aerial ace!"

It's a direct hit but the battle continues. Ash uses wing attack and Paul uses double team confusing Ash's Starly. Paul then uses aerial ace and knocks the starly out of the sky.

"Ash's starly is unable to battle. Paul's starly is the winner." says Broc.

"Starly return now." orders Ash. He doesn't seem too happy.

Paul smirks. "With such a bad strategy I feel bad for any pokemon that get stuck with a lousy trainer like you." He says, recalling his own starly.

"Aipom you're up next!"

"Go Chimchar."

Ash pulls out his pokedex: Chimchar the monkey pokemon. Chimchar easily climbs the sheerest of walls and lives on mountain tops. When Chimchar sleeps its flames go out.

"Well isn't that nice you got your Chimchar lesson for today."

"Okay I've changed my mind about this guy." I say.

"Huh? Why?" asks Dawn.

"Cause, he chose a Chimchar that's why. Anyone who chooses a Chimchar is pretty darn smart." I explain.

Ash who was quite aggravated by Paul had Aipom use swift and Paul countered with ember. Neither attack was stronger than the other. Aipom used focus punch and Chimchar countered with flame wheel, causing Aipom's punch to stop.

"Why'd focus punch disappear?" asked Dawn.

"Because when a pokemon is using focus punch and is attacked before it's completed the attack fails." I explain.

"Not a good choice of attacks Ash." taunts Paul.

Chimchar used ember and Aipom used double team. Chimchar destroyed all of Aipom's double teams then used scratch. Ash had Aipom use focus punch again while Paul counted again with flame wheel. But right before Chimchar hit Aipom Ash told him to jump then duck. I watched, pretty amazed at the technique, as Aipom hit Chimchar from behind. The hit knocked Chimchar out.

"Chimchar is unable to battle! Aipoms the winner!" declared Broc.

"Alright!" cheered Dawn.

"Return Chimchar. You're just as useless as can be."

I gawked at Paul. What the heck is wrong with this guy! Calling a pokemon useless!


	4. Chapter 3, Win or Lose?

**Chapter 3**

"Ok Pikachu, let's do this."

" Alright, standby Elekid."

"Elekid, how cool." Dawn pulled out her pokedex: Elekid the electric pokemon. Elekid waves its arms to produce a strong electrical charge and gain strength when lighting is present.

"Is Pikachu the one who does volt tackle?" asked Paul

"Yah. So what?"

"So, nothing." smirks Paul.

"Alright, Pikachu use thunderbolt."

The attack hit Elekid and like I expected Elekid wasn't affected.

"It doesn't look like that did any damage." said Dawn.

"That's true. Electric type pokemon don't sustain little or any damage when attacked by a move of the same type." explained the professor.

"Thunder go!" yelled Paul, drawing my attention back to the battle.

The attack hit Pikachu but this time Pikachu took damage.

"Pikachu are you okay?"

Pikachu tried to look tough.

"Of course there's a reason I'd let you go first." says Paul.

"What?" asked Ash.

"Because I'm smart." Someone's full of themselves… "Elekid and I used the power from your pikachu's attack to super charge our thunder."

"We'll see how smart you are. Volt tackle!"

I shook my head, idiot.

Pikachu charged and at the last second Elekid used protect, sending Pikachu backwards.

"How did that happen?" asked Dawn. Ok now her questions are starting annoy me.

"Well when Volt tackle is used it can cause damage to the one being attacked and the one doing the attacking. Using protect to avoid all it damage was very clever." said the professor.

"Are we done yet?" asked Paul, crossing his arms.

Pikachu stood up but was not looking so good.

"Just give up already."

"No way!" yelled Ash "Iron tail!"

Paul countered with brick break. They connected and stayed connected; pushing to see whose attack was stronger.

"I hate to break it to you but your pikachu's all turned around and my elekid's got a free arm. Elekid use thunder punch."

"Not so fast. Iron tails still on the way."

Pikachu broke contact turning and hitting Elekid in the stomach.

"Keep it coming, brick break again."

Brick break hit Pikachu, sending him flying back towards Ash. Pikachu fell and almost a second later so did Elekid.

"We have a tie! Both sides are unable to battle!" declared Broc.

"Wow. Guess that means their equally strong."

"Alright, Elekid return."

Ash knelt, turning Pikachu over and picking him up.

"That sure looked liked a draw to me." said Broc.

"No not to me. Pikachu fell first. We lost." said Ash. He didn't seem mad or upset. "Isn't that right" he said turning to Paul.

"It was called as a tie and a tie it is." said Paul. He pulled out a pokeball and tossed it, releasing his starly.

"What you do that for?" asked Ash

"There's a million starly's as strong as that one. As soon as I run across a stronger one I'll grab it."

"You'll just what?!" said Ash.

"Professor, thanks for the use of the field. I appreciate it." Paul said, ignoring Ash, he actually sounding sincere about it.

Rowen nodded his head in recognition.

"That reminds me!" I heard Tallon yelling as he ran out from the back door of the lab. "Rose I challenged you!"

"Great! Who reminded Tallon?" I said throwing my hands up in the air.


	5. Chapter 4, Rose VS Tallon

**Thank you to everyone whose read this far! Please review so I know how I'm doing! Its helps to know if I'm doing all right. Thanks again =) Oh! I forgot! If I get 10 reviews I'll do a character Q&A and you guys can send in the questions. **

**Chapter 4**

"You thought I'd forget!" Tallon said accusingly.

"Well yah. You've forgotten before."

"Right here, right now. Pokemon battle. And since I'm mad I want it to be a title challenge." said Tallon.

"Oh, come on. Let's do it tomorrow."

"Don't back away from a challenge Rose." said Broc.

"OK, fine." I sigh. Great we have an audience too. And Tallon wants a title challenge, well actually that's not too big a deal.

"Do you want me to be the referee?" asked Broc.

"Sure." I said "Six on six, yes on substitutions."

"Got it." said Broc.

Tallon and I took our places on opposite sides of the field. I noticed that Paul was still here but a little farther out on the sidelines than the others.

I pull out my pokeball and Tallon pulls out one of his, I can guess what his first pokemon is. He's gotten overly predictable.

"Let's go, Espeon."

"Come on, Heracross!" Prediction correct.

"I'll be nice and let you go first Tallon." I say.

"Fine, Heracross brick break!"

"Espeon, future sight."

Espeon easily and gracefully dodges Heracross's attack.

"Heracross, rock smash!"

"Espeon, psychic."

Heracross falls.

"Heracross is unable to battle. Rose's Espeon wins."

"Wait, Espeon didn't even touch Heracross." said Dawn.

"It was a psychic attack. So you aren't going to actually see anything happen." explained Ash.

"Nice try bud." Tallon says, recalling his Heracross.

"Good job Espeon." I say petting her on the head. "Let's keep this up."

"Ok, Staraptor I choose you."

"That's new, you usually send out Rapidash after Heracross." I note.

"I'm full of surprises." Smirked Tallon "Go, steel wing."

"Espeon, dodge!" I'm too late. Staraptors attack grazes Espeon's side. "You're gonna pay for that Tallon."

"Make me."

"Espeon shadow ball!" The attack hits Staraptor square in the chest sending him backwards.

"Staraptor is unable to battle. Rose's Espeon wins." declares Broc.

"You okay Espeon?" I ask. "Let's have you take a break." I recall Espeon.

Tallon chooses Roserade as his next pokemon.

"Ok, let's do this Infernape!" It's my turn to smirk. I have the type advantage. "Go, flamethrower."

Roserade can't dodge and is down quicker than the other two.

"Roserade is unable to battle."

"How is she able to beat his pokemon so fast?" asked Dawn.

"Because she's been a trainer for almost 6 years. She has had lots of time to train her pokemon but not just that but she's has a good friendship with her pokemon that allows them to grow." says the professor.

"Professor, 6 years honestly isn't that long compared to how long you've been studying pokemon." I say.

"Focus on the battle Rose." Tallon says. "Let's go Empoleon!"

"You think I'd let you have a type advantage?" I ask "Infernape return. Let's go Leafeon!"

"Since when do you have a Leafeon?" asked Tallon.

"For awhile now." I say "Go razor leaf."

"Empoleon steel wing.

Steel wing destroyed most of Leafeon's razor leafs, only about 3 actually made contact. Empoleon took little damage.

"Leafeon, quick attack."

Tallon didn't even have the chance to have Empoleon move. I've been working on Leafeon's speed lately and it's paid off.

"Grass knot!"

As Empoleon recovered from the quick attack he was oblivious to the grass knot. He fell, hard. I watched as he tried to stand back up but didn't make it.

"Empoleon is unable to battle."

"Nice combo." Tallon said, recalling Empoleon.

"I try."

"Come on Rapidash!"

"Switch out." I recall Leafeon. I trust Leafeon but not enough to put her up against a Rapidash. "Go Vaporeon!"

"Rapidash flare blitz!"

"Vaporeon blizzard!"

Vaporeon's blizzard canceled out flare blitz and even caused some damage on Rapidash.

"Ice beam!"

"Rapidash dodge!"

Icebeam only grazed Rapidash.

"Bubble beam!"

Rapidash wasn't fast enough to dodge bubble beam.

"Rapidash is unable to battle."

"Good try. Guess you're up buddy." Tallon said pulling out his last pokemon. "We can still win, you can do it Snorlax."

"Vaporeon return." I pull out a worn out pokeball "Let's go Gardevior."

"I'm dead." Tallon mutters

"You were dead from the start." I tell him. "Gardevior psychic."

Snorlax doesn't budge but I know he's been affected. No one can defend against Gardevior's psychic but Snorlax has always been pretty good in dealing with it.

"Uggghh… Snorlax rest."

"Dumb move." I smirk "Gardevior dream eater!"

Snorlax falls from his sitting position flat on his stomach.

"Snorlax is unable to battle. Rose wins the battle." declares Broc.


	6. Chapter 5, Blabber mouth

**Hey it's me again! Remember if I get 10 reviews then I'll do a character Q&A. So with your review send in a question. Thanks =) ~Crystal**

**Chapter 5**

"Wow, that was a good battle." said Ash.

"Thank you." I say. "Thing is, Tallon isn't much of a challenge anymore."

"Why's that?" asked Dawn.

" I've battled him so many times I know his pokemon almost as well as my own."

"I'm impressed. Your technique isn't horrible." remarks Paul.

I clench my fists "Well isn't that kind of you." I say sarcastically.

"Your pokemon are strong but you don't have much of a strategy. That will cost you in a real battle."

"You! You have no right to criticize Rose! Do you know who she is…" I cover Tallon's mouth.

"You idiot!" I whisper-yell. "Don't go blabbing your mouth!"

"Hmph. I am free to speak my mind." Paul retorts.

"Jerk." I mutter. "Tallon we have to get back to work." I say, tugging Tallon along behind me.

I hear the professor telling Ash he can come and have Lucas check out his pokemon before he leaves.

"I'm guessing Rose won." Lucas says when we enter the lab.

"Of course I did." I spin around to face Tallon and I'm just about ready to slap him in the face. "You are such an idiot! You know I don't like telling people about the title! You almost blew it when you challenged me to a title match. You're so lucky no one asked about that! I don't care if that jerk criticizes me! You keep your mouth shut!"

Tallon is just about to yell at me when Ash, Dawn and Broc walk in.

"Who was yelling?" asks Dawn.

"Nobody." I say nonchalantly.

"Lucas, can you take a look at Pikachu here?" asks the Professor.

Ash and Lucas go off to get some supplies.

"So Dawn, you looking forward to your first contest?" I ask.

"Yes! I know Piplup is going to do great!" she exclaims. I can tell she's passionate about being a coordinator.

"I've competed a few times, it's really fun." I tell her.

"Really? I thought you had taken the gym challenge."

"I did take the gym challenge. But I've had some spare time so I've done a few contests. You'll love the Hearthome contests. They're the biggest and there are so many amazing people and pokemon there."

"I can only imagine!" Dawn says. "Have you won any?" she asks.

"A few, but nothing major. I wish I could travel again. I'm jealous of you." I tell her.

"Really? Can't you still travel?"

"Well technically I could but my parents say since I'm not doing the gym challenge anymore that I have to work here." I explain.

"And I appreciate your help and company." says Lucas. He walks back in with Ash.

"What do you guys do?" asks Broc.

"Well the professor and his assistants do all the research and experiments. Rose, Tallon and myself raise and take care of the pokemon." Lucas explains.

"What pokemon do you raise?" asks Ash.

"The starter pokemon." I answer. "Dawn's Piplup was raised by Tallon, I raised Samantha's Chimchar and Lucas raised Hailey's Turtwig."

"Wait who are Samantha and Hailey?" asks Ash.

"Oh, that's right. Hailey's my little sister and Sam is Tallon's little sister. They became trainers today like Dawn."

"Oh, Hailey's a trainer now too?" says Broc.

"Yep. She was really excited." I say. "You haven't seen her for awhile have you Broc."

"Hey I just thought of something!" exclaims Dawn.

"What?" I ask.

"Well you want to travel again and you have experience with contests so you could come with us and be sorta like a teacher or mentor for me." Dawn explains.

"That would be cool." says Ash. "Like I said before; the more the merrier."

"That would be fun." I ponder. It would mean I could get out of this stuffy lab. I have nothing against the lab or the professor but being indoors in a lab is not what I want to do with my life. "And I could get some more competing in too. I guess I could come."

"Please!" begs Dawn.

"Alright. I'll come."

"Yay!"

"Cool." says Ash.

"It'll be helpful to have a Sinnoh native around." Broc says.

"Can I come?" asks Tallon

"No. I need your help if Rose isn't going to be here." says Lucas.

"Awww." whines Tallon.

"Good luck Rose." I turn around to see the professor. "Dawn, you're lucky to have Rose as a teacher. She's experienced and smart."

"You're very flattering professor." I say. I walk over to the closet where Tallon and I keep our stuff and grab my bag. "You guys ready to go?"

"Yep. Let's go."


	7. Chapter 6, Buneary and Budew

**Please review. Remember if I get 10 reviews I'll do a character Q&A. So if you review please send in a question too. Thanks =) ~Crystal**

**Chapter 6**

We weren't far down the road and Dawn was trying to catch a Buneary.

"This time for sure Dawn. Go for it." cheered Ash.

"I'm so psyched. Here we go." She raised her arm, pokeball in hand. One problem, she had forgotten to expand the pokeball.

"Hold on. You gotta make your pokeball bigger first." explained Ash.

"Huh?"

I just sat on the rock next to Broc. I was silent because I was going to let her learn from her mistakes but Ash makes a good teacher too.

"Ah!" She fumbled with the pokeball.

"You'd better hurry. It'll get away."

"Alright." She said, expanding the pokeball. "I'm ready now. Let's go pokeball!" She threw it but she didn't throw it right. It ended up hitting Ash square in the forehead. I'm not quite sure how her aim was so off.

"Opps. Sorry Ash."

"Watch where you throw that thing!"

"It was an accident! If you hadn't been yelling at me my hand wouldn't have slipped."

"You weren't doing it right!" argued Ash.

"Don't you get nasty with me."

"Just get it together and I won't have to."

I watched as the Buneary hopped away. Piplup noticed this and got Dawn and Ash's attention.

"No! Buneary!" they said.

"Well I hope you're happy now." Dawn said.

"Don't look at me."

"Why not? It's your fault!"

"Your yapping scared Buneary away you know."

This is going to be a long day.

_Later on the road_

"I could have a Buneary right now. If it wasn't for a certain big mouth." Dawn said accusingly

"Oh ya? I could get me a Buneary in spite of your big mouth." Ash said proudly.

"Next time butt out."

"That's if there is a next time."

"I'm catching lots of pokemon." Dawn said, putting her hands on her hips.

"You won't if you keep doing stupid stuff."

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"No, but I'm thinking about it now."

"How can you think without a brain?"

"You can tell joke as good as you catch pokemon."

"You're both hurting my ears." Broc interrupts.

"I agree." I chip in.

Then the four of us look up in awe. The sunlight has gotten stronger and it almost sparkles. I recognize it almost instantly.

"What is that?" asks Ash.

"It's pretty." remarks Dawn.

"That's sunny day." Says Broc.

"Sunny day?" Ash says questioningly.

"It's a fire type move. Fire types use it to temporarily increase their power." I explain.

"All of a sudden I feel so much happier." says Dawn.

A budew walks up to us.

"Who's that?" asks Ash.

"So cute." says Dawn.

"That's a budew." I explain.

Ash pulls out his pokedex: Budew the bud pokemon. In winter it keeps its bud closes to survive the cold and opens it again in the spring.

"I wonder if this is where that sunny day came from." says Broc.

"It was." It was a calm voice, and one I'd never heard before. "Harden words reflect but harden hearts. Let sunny day soften yours. For when your heart is light your mood is happy and light. Tell me don't you feel better now?" The man was tall, with long black hair. He was wearing a large greenish brown hat and matching cloak. He had a kind face and was carrying a gold harp. The form of the harp was that of the pokemon mew.

"Ya, your right." Dawn and Ash said, synchronized.

"As it should."

"Thanks. I'm Ash."

"And my names Dawn."

"Hi I'm Broc."

"Hello, my names Rose."

"And I am the pokemon partner Nando. This is my Budew. We travel the world bringing joy to all."

"Awesome." said Ash.

"You must have a great time." Says Broc.

"Hey. I know! I've got it Ash. Now I can show you how strong I've gotten." exclaims Dawn.

"How?"

"Nando, would you mind battling with me?" she asks.

"If that pleases you." He says.

"Don't forget this will be your very first battle with a trainer." reminds Ash.

"I know. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"Dawn, are you by any chance on a quest to win the Sinnoh league?" Nando asks.

"No. I'm on a quest to win the grand festival."

"I see. Then a contest battle it is. There is clearing up ahead that will be perfect for our needs."

"Great."

We follow Nando to the clearing.

Dawn pulls out Piplups pokeball. "'kay. First things first. My pokemon has to make a gorgeous entrance. Alright then Piplup, spotlight!"

Piplup stands on the field, not doing anything special but he still looks cute.

"You may have the first attack."

"Thanks. Alright, we're fighting a grass type so let's use a flying type attack. Piplup use peck."

Piplup charges at Budew.

"Please dodge it." asks Nando.

Budew jumps at the last second.

"That's fast." notes Ash.

"Please use bullet seed."

"Bullet seeds a grass type move which could give a water type like Piplup a big problem." Broc says.

Bullet seed starts to fire.

"Dodge it Piplup."

Piplup dodges easily.

"Alright, my turn. Piplup use bubble beam."

Piplup's bubble beam hits dead on.

"Alright!" cheers Dawn.

I hear Nando laugh quietly.

Budew twirls out of the smoke, perfectly fine. It opens its bud.

"What? But how? It was a direct hit."

"It wasn't that strong. Water types don't do that much against grass types." explains Ash.

"Budew absorbed that attack on purpose to make that big jump. Brillant. It even used the smoke from the explosion." said Broc.

"Solorbeam, if you please." Okay, I like this guy even if he's a little overly polite. Not like that's a bad thing.

Budew starts to take in sunlight.

"Piplup use peck now!"

I see Dawns reasoning, solar beam takes time to fire so if Piplup's fast enough Dawn can cause some damage.

Solar beam clicks, Budews ready.

"Please fire now."

"Uh oh." Piplup stops in his tracks.

Solar beam fires and it's a direct hit. Piplup flies backwards and lands on his stomach.

"Oh no. Piplup!" cries Dawn. Dawn runs and scoops Piplup up in her arms.

"It appears our battle is over." says Nando.

"But how did they use solar beam so fast?" asks Dawn.

"It must have been from sunny day. The sunlight's much stronger because of it." said Broc.

"I'm so sorry Piplup."

"Dawn, I wouldn't have guessed it was your first battle you were so good." said Nando.

"Wow, thanks Nando. That's such a nice thing to say." I nodded my head in agreement.

"You can be sure it was good experience those two really know how to battle." said Broc.

"Yah, no doubt. It'll help you get a lot stronger." agreed Ash.

"I'm honored. Best of luck." Nando said. He turned and left, his budew trailing behind him.


	8. Note to readers

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated in awhile but I've gotten sucked into my new Lord of the Rings story and haven't been doing any writing for this one. So I'm going to discontinue this story…**

**I haven't been happy with how it's turned out anyways so this will be goodbye to my only pokemon fanfiction. On a happy note I will be rewriting it! Once I've gotten to chapter 10 in From Planet Earth to Middle Earth: Wars of Rohan, I will be resuming work on this story. So please hang in there! I love all my readers and hope for your continued support!**

**~Crystal**


	9. Rewrite!

**So I've finally posted my rewrite of this story! I'm proud that I actually got around to doing it. Please check it out, it's called Challenge Seeker.**

**~Crystal**


End file.
